guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orr
One thing that keeps bugging me I think the ppl who wrote the story of "the Charr marched through Ascalon and got to Orr" and the ppl who designed the world map were never in communication. Even though we only have a Post-Searing / Post-Cataclysm world map, still Orr and Ascalon look nothing like neighbors. And don't give me that catacomb-tunnel theory. If the Charr could send an invading army through tunnels from Ascalon to Orr, they wouldn't have needed to create the Searing to bring down Ascalon. No, tunnels are fine for spies and secrete agents, not an entire invading army. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:09, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :This has bugged me for a long time, looking at the map it's pretty obvious that there is no way that the Charr could have made it to Orr directly through Ascalon without annihilating Ascalon in the process. This obviously hasn't happened, so they must have gone around the wall somehow. Looking at the world map there are a few paths that present themselves, some more likely than others. The least likely possibility is that the Charr Army marched south on the eastern side of the unnamed mountain range that forms Ascalon's eastern border. They would have been able to skirt Ascalon and pass north of the Tombs of the Primeval Kings and proceed directly westward into Orr. Considering how pathetic the Charr are I thnk it unlikely that they could have managed to march an entire army intact through the extent of the desert, though they may have found the temperature to their liking. :Another possibility is that the Charr never crossed the wall and instead managed to pass through the northern shiverpeaks, either through the pass by Yak's Bend or a more northern route, or possibly went north of the shiverpeaks altogether, as we don't know how far north they extend. After this they would have to either proceed south through Kryta and build a fleet of ships to transport their armies to Orr, or hug the western fringes of the shiverpeaks down the coastline to a point where the peninsula attached to the desert mainland. Considering the Charr's well known affinity to heat, I would think it difficult for them to manage a crossing of the shiverpeaks. Let alone managing to move an entire army undetected by the Deldrimor and Stone Summit, both of whom would have happily wiped them out. :The last possibility I can think of comes from the history of the Krytan war against the Charr during the guild wars. It's known that when Saul D'Alessio came back he empowered the Krytans to push the Charr out of their homeland across the mountains, well before the searing. It's possible thougt that not all charr forces were pushed out, and instead some managed to swing south and go to ground in the southeastern part of the orrian peninsula bordering the crystal desert, where they survived until recieving news of the searing (perhaps through their gods, or their shamans sensing the power needed to cause it). Given the nature of the charr it's more likely that they would have been able to survive the harsh conditions than the human kingdoms that tried the same. Especially since they were in hiding and not actively trying to ascend and thus not at odds with the forsaken. When they realised that Ascalon must be in ruins they marched on the Kingdom of Orr, well supplied and ready to fight. This would explain why the Orrian forces were overwhelmed, since they were fighting a fresh, desert hardened force rather than one weakened by long years of war. I think that this last is the most likely possibility given the information we have, who knows maybe they'll retcon something later, but for now, I'm going with this. Zephyr 13:37, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::1. I don't believe anything suggesting the Charr got defeated by the White Mantle before the Searing, much less "well before the Searing". I believe it is the same major offensive, and either one could've happened slightly before the other. I'm personally inclined to assume the Krytan invasion happened slightly later, on a random assumption that the Charr homeland is farther away from Kryta than it is from Ascalon. ::2. Lore explicitly stated that the Charr marched right through the devastated Ascalon to get to Orr. So in a sence, the Ascalon army did get wiped out. After the Searing and after the Charr marched through to get to Orr, the survivors of Ascalon regrouped and turned into what we know as the in-game Post-Searing Ascalon. To me, having the Charr march through Ascalon, passing by the Crystal Desert, and hitting Orr is far more believable than your story of a band suriving the white mantle, went all the way to the Crystal Desert to hide, and got resupplied by the forces that defeated Ascalon. ::But to me, having the Charr march through the Desert to hit Orr is also as ridiculous as having them marching through the Maguuma Jungle and swam to Orr. It's like hypethetically, if you launch from Western Europe, it makes a lot more sense to hit Australia by taking down Asia as opposed to North+South America. And if your forces invading Asia is having diffculties, it makes more sense to pull back your successful American invasion force and have them help out with Asia first, rather than sending your American force across the Pacific Ocean to invade Australia. In my analogy, Western Europe = Charr homeland, Asia = Kryta, America (continents) = Ascalon, Orr = Australia. It's simply much easier to reach Orr via Kryta, and without securing Kryta, trying to take and hold Orr is way way way overextending forces even if you have Ascalon. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:06, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:06, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :::Isn't it entirely possible that the Charr were telported to Orr via the ruptures or portals that monsters from the Realm of Torment came from? Considering Charr have been to the Realm of Torment and they worshipped the Titans, the Titans or maybe Abaddon could have made a portal for the Charr to travel through that took them straight to Orr. That's just my two cents. --- HyruleMaster 15:17, 28 February 2007 (CST) :Isn't there some info that says that the ring of fire use to be in Orr?—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:39, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::I do not believe so. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:06, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :allow me to remind everyone that the proper headgear for this discussion is on sale in the lobby ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:10, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::And let me remind everyone it makes much more sense to go through the courtyard to reach the lobby as opposed to passing through the corridors! -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:37, 20 July 2006 (CDT) It's very simple actually. The charr destroyed ascalon during the searing, broke past the wall, and marched to Orr. Ascalon then regrouped and pushed the charr that were not killed by the cataclysm back north of the wall. I think I remember seeing something like this in the manuals or somewhere of the like. Alreajk 23:59, 8 September 2007 (CDT) gaile gray reference Can anyone point me to the Gaile Gray reference? If it's something along the lines of "The only way to visit Orr would be to scubadive there I think", then I'm going to completely nuke the mention of that "reference". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:35, 3 September 2006 (CDT) Location of Orr is wrong? The official lore claims that Orr is to South of Ascalon and Southwest of the Crystal Desert. Perhaps Orr is not even in the Prophecies map? Either the Lore regarding the location is wrong of the map is drawn inconsistent with the lore. Check this out: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10044933 :See what I wrote at the top of this page d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:32, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Reference to vialee? Should this page refer to Vialee as he seemed to have lived in Orr? --Gonzo 11:26, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Nah, that would be overkill. We don't list every Ascalonian in the Ascalon article either. We list only key players. Vizier Khilbron is such a key player for Orr, but Vialee isn't. -- 11:38, 6 December 2006 (CST) South of Kryta? Look at the island chain south of Kryta, to the west of the Southern Shiverpeaks. (Just to the east of where the Guild Hall icon used to be located) You can find another set of islands. They aren't as big, or as spread out in an "ohmygod there used to be something here" pattern, like the location shown in the map. But, consider a couple things. One, nothing is mentioned about Orr's size in the game. Two, nothing says that it does not border Kryta. Going through the Shiverpeaks from Ascalon, The Charr could have had one unified offensive front, trying to take down both kingdoms simultaneously. The White Mantle pushed them back out of Kryta, and Orr blew up. Again, not definite, but for the time being I would think this is more plausible. Although, this is just personal opinion. It also explains why the undead in Kryta are Orrian.--Verena Parsons 10:10, 22 January 2007 (CST) :The islands you speak of are not Orr. They were the location of the Guild Halls before the introduction of the Battle Isles. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.68.131.106 ( ) }. :All the factual information you just presented is already located in the article, such as the location of Orr and that most of the remanents of the Orrians are found in Kryta as undead. An outside force uncovered in Nightfall persuaded Vizier Khilbron into reading the forbidden scroll which "blew up" Orr. The Charr invasionand searing was also influenced by an outside force. All can be found in various sections, including Category:Lore, mission and quest dialogue, and NPC dialogue. — Gares 11:36, 22 January 2007 (CST) C&P from GW.com I reverted back to what we had before Santax copied and pasted Orr's lore entry from GW.com. --Fyren 14:40, 16 February 2007 (CST) Will we never see Orr? I remember coming up with an idea a while ago about a possible Orr scenario, and I posted it in the GWOnline suggestions forum. The possibility was mentioned, however, that ANet has said that they won't be revisiting the concept of Orr again. Does anybody know where this is indicated, or can I hang onto my faint hope of being able to explore the sunken city? 404notfound 03:16, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Gaile Gray stated today that we would not be able to visit Orr w/o SCUBA gear, during one of her visits to Shing Jea ID1. --Rainith 03:18, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Scuba gear in GW...please no... >< If you have to do that, at least make it magic bubbles or something. Or a magic Breathe Underwater spell, lasts for X minutes during some mission (time limit). You gotta reach Orr before it expires or you're dead. Orr (being a magical and holy place) has a field around it which renders normal surface breathing possible. Of course, there is opposition in the way. Abaddon (or whatever the new evil is) doesn't want you snooping around the City of the Gods. Etc etc... but please no scuba gear. (T/ ) 03:22, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::I strongly suspect it'll be in Guild Wars 2. The Depths of Tyria might also include buried Orrian ruins. -- Gordon Ecker 06:28, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It's gonna be in gw2. I'm so happy. 17:44, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Location of Orr *POSSIBLE SPOILERS* I recently spoke with someone who beta tested GW:EN and they said Orr is not even on the Prophecies map, and that it is north of Ascalon. I believed her because she was a r6, and Kind of a Big Deal, as most of us would believe info like that from someone who is a veteran to Guild Wars rather than a new player. I just wonder if anybody else here has heard this or if that chick was telling me a bunch of lies. --- HyruleMaster 20:32, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Hate to beak it to you, but it's a lie. Aside from the fact that Orr is south of Ascalon (All signs pointing to it being the pennensula west of the Crystal Desert), the alpha testers for GW:EN have signed a Non-disclosure agreement with Arena.net. That means that they cannot tell you anything about GW:EN without A.net's official consent under the penalty of the law. The person would be instantly banned from the alphas and most likely the live, and most definately sued. No real alpha tester would risk it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.68.131.106 ( ) }. ::Unless they're confident that it won't be traced back to them or don't care about the consequences, or someone who isn't under the NDA sees their friend playing the alpha. Leaks happen, but I'm 99% sure that this is a hoax. -- Gordon Ecker 00:22, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::This is a load of crap though. I know people who work and worked on alpha and sometimes they do let stuff out (unfortunately). The one thing I want to make clear is that they are NOT the best of players, not even close. I know a person who was in the alpha of DoA and they had absolutely no idea how to beat Mallyx. i.e. The game came out and none of the alpha test team (at least the guys he was with) was able to beat Mallyx (i.e. the thing was not fully tested in my opinion). :::My guess is that this alpha tester is talking about the Norn homeland and that he/she is clueless about game lore. It is VERY possible that an alpha tester is clueless about certain parts of the game, that's my message here. --Karlos 18:36, 3 June 2007 (CDT) It could easily be a bunch of lies....those titles don't really prove anything (about beta testing). Besides that, everyone has "Kind of a big deal" now that titles are really easy to get =p P A R A S I T I C 15:42, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :Since the manual says the charr went south from ascalon to orr...I'd be worried if a-net managed to get something that badly wrong. Lord of all tyria 15:45, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe the gods teleported a chunk of Orr north before the rest got nuked and zombified, although I think a hoax is more likely. -- Gordon Ecker 06:28, 1 May 2007 (CDT) On a side note, Asurans are supposed to have transportation tunnels that reach beyond what traditional spells could do. Charr and Asurans are both in GW:EN... it might be possible that Charr managed to use the tunnels to reach Orr, since they were seen underground (Charr in the Catacombs quest). But I have a feeling they simply just had their army march past Ascalon into Kryta and Orr since the lore makes it sound like they were strong enough to just trample past the human armies. The recent E3 video shows Orr has risen from the ocean. In the map of north of Ascalon there is no ocean landmass.--RedFeather 13:31, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Which video? I've seen the one on GameSpot with a Monk and three heroes and the dungeon preview trailer that's been around for a while. -- Gordon Ecker 21:03, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Gaile posted in a topic that what the man said in the E3 video was not correct. It wasn't Orr. It was Riven of Ore in the tarnished coast. I'm still confused!:( Sorry everyone. Here are the two video parts. http://trailer.onlinewelten.com/videos,id1425,guild_wars_eye_north_praesentation.html http://trailer.onlinewelten.com/videos,id1426,eye_north_praesentation_2.html Here is the post about the errors. --RedFeather 21:45, 13 July 2007 (CDT)